


Broken

by FallenBridesmaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBridesmaid/pseuds/FallenBridesmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's worried about me because I haven't been out of my room since we got home from watching Cas flatline at the hospital. I've been in here for just over a week I think.  Sammy's been trying to get me to come out everyday since but I won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

My name is Dean Winchester and my angel is dead. Castiel was taken away from me by cancer because apparently, God wanted him back in heaven. What the fuck for? God didn't want him up there a year ago when he took his wings and made him human! What the fuck changed between now and then? Not a damn thing other than Cas being gone. His funeral was last week, I couldn't bring myself to go to it; to just watch them bury him. Sammy's worried about me because I haven't been out of my room since we got home from watching Cas flatline at the hospital. I've been in here for just over a week I think. Sammy's been trying to get me to come out everyday since but I won't. I haven't been eating and when I sleep, I wake up screaming two hours later. I'm hoping I'll die of hunger sooner or later. I can't very well kill myself, it'd hurt Sam and Bobby. But dying of hunger is a natural occurrence, it'll still hurt them but less than if I put a bullet through my skull. You think I'll go up to heaven and see Cas when I do finally croak? I hope I don't go back to Hell. Sammy won't be able to save me if I do....My name is Dean Winchester, and my heart died with my angel.

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble. There won't be anything added on to it. Sorry


End file.
